Misunderstood
by Oneta Astobi
Summary: Tris divorced Tobias three years ago,but now she finds herself desperate for a job. When she takes up her job at the number one company owned by Tobias, They both learn things they never knew about each other during their marriage. Can they learn to love ,even if they misunderstood each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is another new story. I know... a lot of new stories,but I am not motivated to update any story yet... FORGIVE ME! **

TRIS POV

_I laughed as he attempted to sing along to the song. He was singing the wrong notes. He stopped and laughed with me. Tobias's flat ,unattractive hair swished as he plopped down on the chair next to me. _

_"You sing." He says. I nod and sing to the unknown song neither of us knew. He laughs at me._

_..._

I sit down at the dinner table with Christina. She was waving her hand in my face.

"Earth to TRIS!"

"What?!"

She jumps. "What is wrong? You spaced out there for a moment." She says eating her salad. I sigh and start to eat my soup.

"Nothing."

She gives me an understanding look.

Chris knew when to ask me questions and when not too, that is why I have her as my best friend.

I had moved into her house three years ago. We live together alone. She works at home. She writes reviews about whatever and gets paid just enough for both of us to live. As for me, I'm doing some job hunting. Life hasn't been so good since my divorce. Everything came crashing down,when Tobias quit his job and decided to start a phone company. Everyday, he'd stay home trying to create a new program or something. I had to work three to four jobs.

_He sat at his desk tweeking with something as I walk in and collapse on the bed from exhaustion._

_"Can you please make dinner?" He asks._

_"I need a break."_

_He stares at me . His ugly round glasses makes his eyes large. "From what exactly?"_

_I sat up and walked to the kitchen and started cooking._

...

He never knew about my jobs. He was always in and out of the house and too busy to notice. Marcus Eaton,his father, owed so many people money. He would ask Tobias to pay them back. Tobias didn't have a job and the debts landed on me,but Tobias never knew that. I couldn't let him handle the burden. Then one day, I broke.

_"I can't do it anymore!"_

_"What can you not do?! I've been doing all I can to support you. Can you not support me for a while? I just need time to finish this project .Afterwards, you won't have to be up late and cooking ot cleaning the house all the time."_

_"That's not the problem!" I shout._

_"I should have know. You just wanted me for my money. You wanted me because I worked as at a large computer company. Because I had a wealthy father too!But now that I've quit that job you want to leave!" _

_Tears streamed out. _

_"That's not it!" I yelled. _

_He storms out of the room. The next day I filed a divorce. _

...

A month after that I had moved in with Chris . She helped me throw it. I am now 26 and a divorcee. I hurt so much. He wasn't attractive or stylish,but I loved him. I guess he never loved me. He just wanted me for my looks . Compared to him I was pretty,but next to another girl I was plain.

I sigh. The past is the past. I can't change it. This is the present,and I guess Tobias is having it better than me,because he is now the number company with the best tech savvy merchandise on the market. Every where I look, there are billboards with his creation or company name there.

_Eaton Enterprise_

I guess that's life. No, that's my life.


	2. Chapter 2:Sudden internship

**I hope this catches your interest the last chapter was like the intro or prologue.**

TRIS POV

I scroll down the website on my laptop. All of the jobs listed, do not interest me ,or I have no experience. I turn off the laptop a little frustrated and sigh.

"Am I ever going to find a good stable job?!"

Chris just laughs. "You know there is a position open at Eaton Enterprise."

I shoot her a glare. "I'd rather die than work for _him_. " I said. She just shrugs and continues with her reviewing . I stand up and go to brush my teeth. I enter the small bathroom and grab my orange tooth brush and toothpaste . I begin the regular circular movements required to brush one's teeth with. I look at the mirror. _Maybe I should apply for an internship there... He probably won't pay me a second thought. It's not like he is going to care since he is the CEO of a huge company anyways..._ I gurgle water and spit. I dry off my hands and mouth. Exiting the bathroom, I grab my sleeping clothes. Putting on the comfy articles of clothing, I hop into bed after I finish. The warm blankets make me feel secure... just like...

_He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek._

_"Why do you like to cuddle?! Can I not have any space?" I scold Tobias. He chuckles._

_"I love you. I want to cuddle..." He says snuggling his face into my neck.I wack his shoulder._

_"Idiot, I can't move!" I say jokingly. I felt secure and safe with him..._

_..._

I turn in the bed and hit the side of my head with my hand.

"Stop thinking about that. That was three years ago. This is now."

I pull the blanket up higher till it touched my chin and fall asleep, comfortably and with my mind made up on my job issue.

NEXT MORNING...

I cooked the pancakes carefully, letting the batter drip into the pan. Chris yawned from behind me as she pulled out the butter.

"So I've made up my mind." I said flipping the pancake over. "I'm going to get an internship with Eaton ."

I heard her choke on something. I turn around and see her orange juice on the table.

"You're going to what?!"

"Get an internship."

She wiped down the table. She sighs . "I was kidding yesterday. You..You know that right?"

I nod as I turn my attention back to the fluffy cakes. I cook one last one and take a seat at the table with her. I pour the thick syrup onto the fluffy cakes. I cut into the pancakes and eat it. Chris eats her with lightning speed,and she goes straight to work. I put away the dishes and wash them. I go online to email Eaton Enterprise about my interest in receiving an internship.

I waited all day for a reply. I waited basically six hours . I finally heard a ding! on my laptop. I go and open up the new message and it says.

_Dear Beatrice,_

_We appreciate your taking interest in this position. We hope that you will be alright if we add you on right away. We will give you a schedule when you come in. Please come tomorrow if possible. If not, any day during THIS week will do. Thank you for taking time to read this._

_Director Lauren Scotts & CEO Tobias Eaton_

I smile.

"I got in!" I said showing Chris. She hugs me.

"Great! " She frowns suddenly.

"What?"

"Just don't let him bother you."

I nod. "Thanks for everything."

"Of course! "

Tomorrow is the first day of work. I wanted to get into work right away. I don't know why I didn't get an interview. I sigh. Maybe luck is on my side.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry if you wanted to hear Tris's interview. I just never experienced on before. I am basing this off of another source of inspiration,but I am not following their plot. This is my plot,but I do not own Divergent!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review! This will be in TRIS POV for a bit. Who wants Four's POV? REVIEW!**

TRIS POV

I button up my black blazer and fixed my black pencil skirt. It fell two inches above the knee. My white collared shirt was tucked in . I left my hair dow,but I made a deeper side part. I apply some lotion to my legs and slip on my black flats. I grab my bag and paper work that I need to fill out .

'' I'm leaving now!" I yell down the hall to Chris.

"K!" she yells brushing her teeth. I leave the house and walk to the building. My feet ache,but thank goodness there was a bench half way there. I have to be there by nine. I had ten minutes to go. A man sat next to me on the other side of the bench. He looked at me.

"Do you work for Eaton Enterprise?" The man said. He was younger than me. Around 23 maybe. He had medium brown hair ,but his eyes were a golden yellow. How is that possible?

He waved a hand in my face.  
>"Sorry." I clear my throat. "I am an inter starting today." I said.<p>

He smiles. "Me too." He extends a hand. "I'm Charles Weldon."

"Beatrice Prior."

"Pretty name." He says shaking my hand a bit. " We had better leave now."

I nod and follow him through the busy sidewalks. The smell of wet cement and bakeries waft in the air as I cross the street with Charles. It rained early this morning,but it stopped before I left. I was thankful.

Charles nudges my arm and points to the small shop . The cozy looking bakery makes my mouth water. I see different pastries of various shapes ,colors,and sizes.

"That's everyone's favorite spot to take a break or something." He says opening the door to Tobias's company.

"Thank you." I say. He just smiles. His youthfulness radiating from it. I blush as his hand presses against my lower back to guide me to the elevator.

"Interns are usually placed on level 7."

I nod. He presses the button and several stops later we are finally there. The busy but comforting atmosphere welcomed me.

"You must be Beatrice!" I hear a voice call behind me. I turn to see a woman a little older than I standing there with a red dress on and a black cardigan. She approaches me.

"I'm Lauren." She says extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you." I reply shaking her hand.

"I am the the director of this company. I help with everything." She says rather haughtily. I just nod and give her fake smiles.

"So, first we must show you around this level where you'll be working." I nod. SHe gives me a tour of the level and explains what I will be doing and so forth.  
>"Okay, I will be finishing my own work now. Thank you for joining ."<p>

I smile at her before she leaves. I sigh and plop down in my seat. This internship is going to be a long one. Hopefully I will find a better job soon after this.

FOUR POV

I type in the code in the computer.

"No wonder it's taking so long! Someone created the program with more codes than it should have. This has ten!" I type in the encrypted code and the computer program cleared.

" , you're amazing!"

I just exit the room. I walk into the elevator and press the 10 floor. I make it to my office in one piece. I plop down in my seat behind my desk. I pick my pen and continue signing some paperwork. I grab a filled out piece of paper with the name_ Beatrice Prior_ written on the top. I felt shock hit me. I immediately accept her internship here.

"I'll crush her like she crushed me..." I mumble. I stand up and go to level seven to greet the new interns.

TRIS POV

I type away on my computer about an article about the latest product... I sigh. I'm already being tortured. I look up and see everyone standing so I stand also.

A man with dark brown hair and mesmerizing blue eyes wore a neat and fitted grey suit. His white dress shirt was neatly pressed,and his blue tie matched his eyes. I nearly collapsed when I realized who it was...

_Tobias._

His hair was neatly cut . His glasses were gone. Now he is an attractive man.

"I'm going to crush him for all the hurt I've been through." I mumble. Tobias shakes Charles hand.

"You are?"

"Charles,sir."

Tobias nods.

"Please, call me Four."

He nods."Four " comes over and shakes my hand.

"You are Beatrice?" He says in more of a whisper. I grip his hand roughly.

"You must be the CEO of this company." I said sweetly. "Thank you for accepting me."

**Review please!**


	4. alert!

**Hey, sorry its not a chapter but I wanted to tell you guys that I now have a Facebook account . With that we can stay updated with each other quicker and so forth . It would be wondrous if you guys friend me on there . If you want to you must send a friend request AND a message with your fanfiction nane.**

**I will be keeping you guys updated if you find me on there . I am using my pen name Oneta Astobi.**

**Okay , with that said... let's keep in touch**


End file.
